


Bad Star Wars One Shots that I spent about ten minutes on

by Hi (canofsoka)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, if you ship any of those this isn’t for you, im gonna try to add more on a schedule but probably not, not anisoka, not obikin, not rexsoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canofsoka/pseuds/Hi
Summary: Heres the list of chapters1: Clone wars jedi trio falls asleep on top of each other and the clones laugh at them2: Anakin decides not to sleep and Rex bridal carries him3: Obi-Wan gushes about random sea creatures4: Cody realizes that he isn’t good at hiding his feelingsThats it so far but I’m always coming up with more ideas
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567| Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	1. Sleepy Time

**Author's Note:**

> First story is based on fanart by @rachelsart on Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow this is so short but i thought it was a cute idea

Obi-wan startled slightly when he woke, he didn’t exactly remember where he was. He relaxed when he realized it was just Anakin and Ahsoka next to him. There had been nowhere else to sleep on the freezing planet they were on. They were huddled together to keep warm. He smiled as he looked down at his sleeping padawans. Anakin snored softly as Ahsoka shifted between him and Obi-Wan. Obi-wan tipped his head against the wall and fell back asleep. War could wait long enough for them to get some much needed rest.

When Anakin woke, he saw the front of their tent flutter and heard footsteps retreating from the tent. As if someone had not wanted to be seen by the Jedi within. Anakin started to get up, but quickly realized that Obi-wan and Ahsoka were still sleeping on top of him. He maneuvered so he wouldn’t disturb either one and made his way out of the tent, grabbing his lightsaber, to see who had been watching them.

Rex woke up to a decent amount of giggles coming from his brothers around him.

“What are you laughing at?” He asked groggily.

  
“The generals are still asleep.” Echo said through giggles.

  
“What’s the fuss about that?” Rex asked.

  
”Come look.” Fives answered.

  
“I don’t need to see the generals sleeping Fives, I believe you.”

  
“I’m serious, come and take a look.” Rex slowly got up and followed him and a few other clones to the tent that housed the Jedi. When he looked inside, he saw the three of them huddled together, sound asleep in each other’s arms. The sight made Rex smile, but then he saw Anakin start to shift, and quickly closed the tent and scurried back to another part of the camp.

Ahsoka woke to see the sun shining through her tent. She should have woken up much earlier, her master would be wondering where she was. She walked out of the tent, blinking the sun out of her eyes.  
“Why didn’t anyone wake me up?” She asked. She looked around to see the clones snickering.  
“You looked like you needed the rest.” Rex said.  
“Alright men, enough with the chatter, we have work to do.” Anakin said, and everyone got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @_canofsokas


	2. Slice of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of these are so short whoops. I present sleep deprived soldiers and Rex bridal carrying Anakin to his bed. Enjoy.

Rex knew war. He was raised to be a soldier. But when he looked at his general, his Jedi, he knew that they weren’t. 

For one, Anakin Skywalker didn’t sleep. Rex wondered if the Force has something to do with it, or if Skywalker was just stubborn. The more he thought about the Force, the more confused he got. Not that there was a whole lot of time to sleep. Because of Anakin’s track record, he and his team were jumping through the galaxy from battle to battle with little time to rest. Rex noticed all his men were running on fumes, so he tried to give them as much time to rest as he could. He could never convince Anakin to go to bed. Some nights he would gently suggest that Skywalker needed to rest, but it usually never worked. On the nights it did, Anakin was always up and ready by the time Rex walked onto the bridge. Eventually he gave up all together. 

After months of endless traveling and fighting, everyone was at their breaking point. Rex was so tired he didn’t even remember the name of the planet they were on. He was up later than usual with his general going over the battle plan for the next day. The plan was solid, but there wasn’t room for mistakes. Both men were quiet, looking intently at the holomap in front of them. 

“You can go Rex, I know you’re tired.” Anakin told him, rubbing his own eyes with his hands. 

Rex wasn’t in the mood to argue about the fact that Anakin was probably tired too. So he nodded and left to go sleep. When he entered the clones’ tent, everyone was asleep. Rex crawled into his bunk and passed out. 

The next day the battle went like it usually did. Almost as soon as the battle started, the plan changed. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex got in and out of the separatist base with the intel they needed. They returned to the gunship and flew up to the command ship orbiting the planet. Partway through the flight, Anakin sat against the wall and fell asleep. Everyone on the ship stopped chatting so that the general could get some much needed rest. When they landed on the ship Rex decided to pick up the general and take him to his quarters to sleep. Anakin didn’t stir as Rex picked him up, and he didn’t stir when the other clones giggled at Rex carrying a drooling Jedi across the ship. Rex has to ask Ahsoka when Anakin’s room was, but when he found it, he gently placed Anakin on the bed and silently left the room. As he exited, he saw Obi-Wan Kenobi standing outside the door. 

“Is he sleeping?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” Rex scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “He fell asleep on the gunship. I hadn’t seen him sleep in at least a month so I brought him in here to rest.”

“Good.” Obi-Wan sighed. “I’ll try to convince the council to give us a break.” Obi-Wan nodded to Rex and continued down the hallway. 

No one bothered Anakin for the 16 hours he slept. 

When he woke up and wandered onto the bridge, the ship was already on its way to the next mission. Anakin sighed and prepared himself.


	3. That One Video of Ewan Talking About Otters but it’s Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amount of dad energy, anakin and ahsoka are tired but they listen anyway because it makes obiwan happy

“Hey Obi-Wan! What’d you find?” Anakin jogged over to find Obi-Wan looking out across the lake near their makeshift camp. The look in his eyes was full of wonder.

“What are we looking at here?” Anakin asked when Obi-Wan turned around to look at him.

“I’m looking at these river creatures here. There’s six of them. I followed them a bit while you were setting up.” Obi-Wan told him, looking out at the strange animals in the water.

“Master! Everything’s set up, tents and everything.” Ahsoka joined Anakin and Obi-Wan at the river edge. “What are you looking at?”

Anakin sighed, “We’re looking at whatever is in the water over there.”

“You know, I think I’ve read about these before, they’re really interesting.” Obi-Wan said, and Anakin and Ahsoka prepared for Obi-wan’s rambly style of teaching when he was really excited about something. Although, both wondered what was so exciting about a couple of sea mammals.

“They go down to the bottom of the river and get a stone, and then they go to the bottom and get a clam or mussel—this is just what I remember from reading of course, I can’t quite remember what they’re the creatures are called though. Anyway, they take the stone and they smash the shell with it.” Obi-Wan demonstrated the smashing of the shell, making little “bap bap bap” noises as he did. “Then they eat whatever is inside. It’s interesting right?”

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other and gave Obi-Wan a matching “that’s really interesting are you done talking now” smile.

“That was very insightful master Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka told him. Obi-Wan smiled and started to walk back to camp.

Anakin let Obi-Wan get out of earshot before letting out a small laugh, “I haven’t seen him that excited about something in, I don’t even know how long.” He was happy to see his master act excited and happy again, even if it was for a somewhat silly reason.

“I’m not sure if I’ve ever seen him that excited about anything.” Ahsoka was looking to see the creatures Obi-Wan was talking about, but they seemed to have disappeared from view.

“Come on snips, we should get back to camp, maybe we can teach Rex with our newfound knowledge.” They both turned around and walked back to camp.

When they arrived, they saw Obi-Wan talking to Cody. They couldn’t hear what he was saying but judging by the wild arm movements from Obi-Wan and the small, amused smile from Cody, Obi-Wan telling Cody what he had just told his padawans. The two laughed and walked into the main tent to go over the battle plans.

Still outside, Cody was listening intently to Obi-Wan, but when he caught the eye of Rex in the background giving him a certain look, Cody blushed and made an excuse to follow general Skywalker and commander Tano into the main tent. Obi-Wan trailed behind him, still explaining the creatures he had seen earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i really hope people have seen the video I’m referencing here because if not this doesn’t make much sense.


	4. Cody sees Obi-Wan Wearing Mandalorian Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 212th did this on purpose just to see Cody’s reaction and obiwan’s reaction of Cody’s reaction. They’re asshole and i love them.

Cody walked into the mess hall to find a group of clones huddled around a holoscreen, but he couldn’t see what they were looking at. By the looks of it, it was unlikely it had anything to do with what they probably should’ve been doing. Even Rex was huddled around it. He kept hearing little whispers of “wait ‘til Cody sees this,” and “i think this’ll finally break him.”

“What are you all looking at?” They all popped their heads and looked at Cody, then back at the screen, then to Cody, and back to the screen. Cody walked over to see the screen but Rex pulled it out of his reach.

“Rex! What the heck are you doing?” Rex looked at Cody, then at the screen, then at Cody, then at the screen. And then he giggled. Like a youngling.

“Really Cody, I’m not sure if you should see this.” He said, trying to sound innocent, but he couldn’t stop laughing. The men around him were all trying to contain laughter.

“And why shouldn’t I see it?” Cody asked, getting irritated that Rex wasn’t on his side.

“Well,” Rex sighed dramatically, “you might not be the same after.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Cody tried to snatch for the screen, but Rex was quicker, putting above their heads. Cody was getting more irritated by the second, he lunged again, but Rex kept dodging out of the way. Cody kept lunging, and Rex kept dodging. The other clones in the room watched with amusement as their superiors fought like children.

“What are you guys doing?” Ahsoka walked into the room to find Rex shoving Cody away and giggling like a mad man.

“Hello commander,” Rex said, “how’s your day?” Cody looked at the small jedi with an exasperated look.

“What’s on the holoscreen?” She asked, walking over to get food.

“That's what I’m trying to find out.” Cody grumbled, stepping away from Rex.

“Can I see?” She asked Rex. He walked over and showed her, she looked confused. “Why is that a secret?” Rex whispered something to her and her eyes widened. She looked at Cody and in a condescending voice, said, “I think he deserves to see this Rex.” She has spent too much time with Skywalker.

“Just give me the damn holoscreen.” He walked over to where Ahsoka had sat and held out his hand. He might have been willing to tackle Rex, but not a superior officer. Even if she was a child. Slowly, Ahsoka handed over the holoscreen.

Cody looked at it. When he did, he choked a little. It was an article, and at the top of the article was a picture. Of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan wearing red mandalorian armor. Cody immediately felt his face go red.

_Oh. His brothers were bastards._

Cody remembered when Obi-Wan left for mandalore, quite abruptly, to save the duchess. He remembered feeling a strange emotion about it too. He hadn’t wanted Obi-Wan to leave, and it wasn’t just because he was worried for his well being. He had only just returned, and something seemed to be wrong, but Cody didn’t think it was his place to ask about it.

Cody looked at the picture, he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He’d never seen Obi-Wan wear red before. He’d never really thought about the colors of his general’s clothes, but there was something about the red. He felt his face get even warmer.  
Cody handed back the holoscreen and left the mess hall, trying to hide his red face. Right before he closed the door, he heard one of his brothers say, “you were right, we finally broke Cody.”

He walked down the hall, not really headed in any specific direction. His mind was filled with that single picture of Obi-Wan, no matter how hard he tried to get it out. Obi-Wan usually wore his robes, this armor reminded him of the time he accidentally walked in on Obi-Wan in his room one morning, it had been an accident really, but-

Cody shook his head. It was very unprofessional to think of his general in that way, but he couldn’t stop. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Rex jogged up behind him.

“Cody, wait.”

Cody startled slightly as he was pulled from his thoughts. He sighed, “what, Rex?”

“Come on Codes, it was a joke, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Rex, really.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, but next time Skywalker does a dramatically impressive stunt, I’ll be sure to record your reaction and send it in to the holonews.”

Now it was Rex’s turn to blush while Cody laughed. “Fair enough.”


End file.
